


A Chance

by ReadingMittens



Series: Dick Grayson Angst [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Dick was never adopted by Bruce, Forced Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Like some really violent shit, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roman 'adopted' Dick, Underage Sex, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingMittens/pseuds/ReadingMittens
Summary: Growing up as Roman Sionis' so called son was rough, to say the least. The owner of the Black Mask company didn't hesitate to use Dick Grayson to his own advantage. Eventually, Dick is put to the task of convincing Bruce Wayne to sell a small percentage of Wayne Enterprises to Black Mask Co.





	A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaseeee pay attention to the tags for warnings. I have no idea where this idea came from. I'm so sorry, I'm trash, this is trash, you can ignore. I genuinely advise ignoring this fic.
> 
> tumblr: [ogboywonder.tumblr](https://ogboywonder.tumblr.com/)

“You’re unhappy,” The man grunted, glaring at Dick who stood quietly in front of the desk. He took a shaky breath before shaking his head slightly.

“No, master, I’m very grateful-”

“As you should be,” He growled, leaning forward. “I took you in when your parents died,” Dick winced. “I fed you and put a roof over your pretty head, and now, you repay me with this?” The paper was crumbled up and thrown at Dick. 

The paper held a review. A review of Dick. Most likely because of unsatisfactory service. He lost Roman the business deal. That was the worst part. And why? Because the man felt as if Dick was ‘unhappy’ and ‘forced’ to pleasure the man. Dick liked to believe he managed to show a good act of the proper whore.

Soon, baby blue eyes met the dark brown eyes of Roman who continued to glare at Dick, now grasping his jaw. The man’s fingers dug into his skin causing him to fight back a wince.

“You have one more chance. One more chance before I take you into the alley and shoot you like the worthless dog you are.” He snapped before roughly releasing the man with a huff. 

After a few moments, Roman moved to place the file on his desk towards Dick.

A new client.

A new business man or woman to seduce and manipulate.

More guilt for Dick to go to sleep with at night. If he was able to sleep.

Dick moved to take the file, opening it up and narrowing his eyes. “Bruce Wayne? How am I supposed to-”

“Figure it out. And if you value your life, you will.”

With a small nod, Dick closed the file before bowing his head slightly. “Thank you, master.” He mumbled, not forgetting the name his adoptive father requested Dick call him since he was nine.

Being taken away from the circus was hard enough, and losing his parents? It nearly broke the child. No longer did Dick Grayson fly in the striped tents, no longer did he bond with the elephants. Instead, he was brought to Roman Sionis by two of GCPD’s finest (who were fired two months later). 

The first week was fine, Dick barely saw Roman, but it was fine. The second week was the first he pushed his new ‘father’ too far. To this day, Dick felt as if he could still feel that beating. Mostly because the reminder remained on his own skin, the outline of a mask on his skin.

Black Mask’s symbol, the company Roman owned. It made Dick just another one of his products.

By the time Dick was 12, he had lost his virginity and had been trained well on how to please others. Forget schooling, Dick learned all kinds of positions and kinks, learned how to submit.

Now, that boy was 16 and should be looking forward to college, but instead, he was just looking forward to getting to breathe for another day.

Mr. Wayne was a civil man, one who believed in justice. That meant, Dick had to hide any relations he had to Roman, any hint of ‘unhappiness’ or the feeling of ‘being forced’ from the man. At least he was attractive. Much better than the Cobblepot man he had been sent to just last month.

* * *

“Are you enjoying yourself, Mr. Wayne?” Dick offered the man a charming grin from the doorway, drink in hand. The tux had cost Dick’s full allowance from months of saving, but this wasn’t just some man who could easily be persuaded. 

He had noticed Mr. Wayne abandon the party about fifteen minutes ago to disappear away from the attention. Understandable.

“I assume not, otherwise you wouldn’t be hiding away?” Dick continued with almost a challenging tone, taking a sip from his drink. He had been drinking alcohol since before he hit puberty, another part of his ‘training’.

“It becomes overwhelming after a certain amount of time,” Bruce explained, setting the book in his hands down to look over at the other man, narrowing his eyes. “I believe it’s rude to crash parties.”

Dick felt a flush in his cheeks before breathing a laugh. Leave it to Bruce Wayne to know each and every person in attendance. Damn it.

“It is, my apologies, I must have lost my manners, Mr. Wayne.” Dick began to approach the other man with a smile now. “But I won’t tell if you won’t.” He suggested, a mischievous grin on his lips as he took another sip from his glass, blue eyes peering over to the other. “If you wanted me out, you would have dealt with me by now. If you cared enough about some twenty year old coming into your charity ball for the booze.” He chuckled.

Looking way above his age, or at least a few years. That was easy for Dick by now. Still, he could feel Mr. Wayne’s eyes burning through him.

“I donated as well, of course,” Dick mentioned, though it was a lie. He didn’t have enough money to. “Though, I can’t say I only came for a few drinks, Mr. Wayne.” He noticed the way the older man shifted each time Dick called him ‘Mr. Wayne’. 

Placing his drink down on the desk, Dick dug into his pocket to pull out a small piece of paper. “If you get curious, if you have the time, I’d like to offer more than a donation, sir.” He grinned, his other hand resting on the man’s chest gently.

Mr. Wayne remained silent, not revealing any emotions. Dick leaned up nonetheless, letting his lips pause centimeters away from the other’s lips. He didn’t have to move closer, Bruce was already leaning closer, letting his lips press against the others.

When his eyes closed, relaxing into the kiss, Bruce moved to rest a hand on the man’s hips. But he was gone. All that was left was the paper and an open window.

He was more than curious.

* * *

They had agreed it would be best to meet away from the public eye, away from either of their homes. A hotel, Mr. Wayne’s treat it would seem, and a very nice one. 

Upon entering the penthouse, Dick felt his breath taken away. Sure, he had been in some very nice places. All from being fucked in an alleyway to being bent over into satin sheets. Still, Dick was keeping his focus. Pleasure Bruce Wayne, convince him to agree to a deal with Black Mask. 

“It’s very nice,” Dick commented, sure that the other man had caught him glancing around. He was beginning to remove his jacket, tossing it lightly over the chair, inhaling deeply, glancing back at the other who was staring at him like a hunter looking at his prey.

Not the worst look Dick’s ever received. He put on a smirk, tilting his head slightly before running a hand through his hair slowly. “So, Mr. Wayne-”

Before he knew what was happening, he was pinned against the wall, warm lips against his own while hungry hands moved to rid him from his clothes. 

“These-” Cut off by a kiss. “Are” Kiss. “Expensive.” Another rough kiss that surely had Dick’s lips swollen.

“I’ll buy you more.” The man growled, his lips moving to the boy’s neck. His teeth moved to mark the skin, needed to mark the boy who now stood only in boxers thanks to Bruce, simply smirking at him when he pulled back.

Naturally, Bruce was hard, his erection pressing against the other who was already beginning to undress Bruce painfully slow.

By the time he was rid of his own burden of clothes, he was sweeping Dick up, carrying him to the bedroom to pin him on the bed now, hovering over him as he trailed his lips down the other’s body. 

Dick let out a groan, looking up at the ceiling to try and focus on it. He inhaled sharply.

Just like you’ve done. Moan and squirm. 

It worked before. But this wasn’t just some man who needed some persuading. Bruce Wayne was stubborn. 

He bucked his hips up towards the man, quickly grabbing his hand when he moved to remove Dick’s boxers, he smirked and shook his head. “Not yet,” He breathed out, carefully shifting them so Dick now sat on the man’s waist, letting his body move down, his lips trailing towards the man’s erection.

Taking Mr. Wayne’s length into his mouth earned a low groan from the man. Dick knew how to work his mouth, how to work his tongue over the tip, sucking his length down his throat.   
When Bruce finally had enough, he grabbed the boy, tugging him over so his face dug into the bed. 

Taking a shaky breath, Dick moaned and groaned to Bruce who was easily tugging down his boxers enough to begin to prepare him. That was nice of the man, Dick noted. Most would usually simply thrust and thrust until they were done without a care in the world about what pain Dick felt.

Some enjoyed the screams and tears, others would gag him. Once or twice he had been drugged by whoever he was pleasing that night only to wake up in the morning in pain. It didn’t matter, it all worked. Still, nothing pleased his father.

Two thick fingers were inserted into his ass, Dick digging his own fingers into the sheets, gasping.

“More, more, please… Fuck me…” He groaned, his own hips beginning to buck against the bed, desperate for friction. At least this time he was able to enjoy himself as well.

By the time Bruce had decided Dick was well prepared, Dick was practically thrusting into the bed, pleading and moaning. 

Bruce thrusted.

Dick screamed in pleasure, his hips moving along with Bruce.

* * *

The morning came and Dick found himself still in the bed. Rare, but not unusual. No, the unusual part was the arms wrapped around him, the feeling of safety and warmth that the other body was giving him. Wayne.

Shifting slightly, Dick tried to not wake up the man while also trying to sink down into the sheets towards the man’s length once more. Round two was required. Or else Dick would have simply been discarded.

But Bruce was awake, grabbing Dick’s arm. He met the boy’s blue eyes and frowned.

“What are you doing?”

“Thought I would wake you up with a surprise, Mr. Wayne. That’s all.” Dick easily spoke with a seductive tone.

“Bruce,” The older man gently corrected before moving to sit up. “You don’t need to… I shouldn’t-”

“Don’t tell me you regret last night?” Dick moved close to the man, letting his hands move along the other’s body. “Did I not make you happy, Bruce?” He asked, leaning forward to let his lips move on the man’s neck.

A groan escaped Bruce. “God, yes…” He mumbled, tilting his head a bit to the side, letting a smile slowly spread on his lips.

“Then let me continue to make you happy.” And Bruce complied, allowing Dick’s hand to move over his cock. It didn’t take very long for Dick to make the cock hard, and soon enough, he was lowering himself over the man, letting his hips begin to grind down.

Bruce’s hands grasped Dick’s hips, sighing slowly. Dick worked hard to get the man to reach his second climax during their time. 

When it did come, Dick felt his hole filled once again before carefully moving off and was quick to capture Bruce’s lips again. “You’re such a powerful man, but so easy to please.” Dick teased lightly.

“Only you,” Bruce mumbled. “I’m not easy to please.”

Dick stared into the man’s eyes for a moment before smiling and nodding slightly. He then began to move off the bed to move towards the closet. “You own this room, don’t you?” He asked, pulling out a shirt and pants that he assumed was Bruce’s. 

“What’s that?”

The question pulled a confused expression from Dick who stared at Bruce. “... A shirt? And pants. Since you ripped apart mine last night.” A light chuckle from Dick as he began to dress but was soon stopped by rough hands.

“Not the clothes,” Bruce said quickly, now standing in front of Dick, staring down at him. They didn’t call Batman the world’s greatest detective for nothing.

His hands moved to turn Dick around who was uncertain but followed none the less until he felt Bruce beginning to lift up some of his untidy hair off his own neck, quickly moving away, staring blankly at Bruce now. Everything was collapsing around him. A weight of a ton of bricks on his chest as he desperately tried to control his breathing, to seem calm. 

Somehow, Dick backed into a table and winced slightly, letting out a desperate gasp for air as he moved away from Bruce. He hated how concerned the man looked. It was easier when Dick was discarded.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Richard-”

“Don’t!” He snapped sharply, now glaring at the man who was frowning. Now, his whole body was shaking, still struggling to breathe. Oh, God, he hadn’t had one of these since he was twelve. 

Still, Bruce was moving towards him, quick to gather the boy in his arms to calm him down with soft words and gentle touches. Dick hated how well it worked. He was supposed to be the one in control.

“Why do you work for him?”

“For who-”

“Roman Sionis. Why do you work for Black Mask?”

Dick huffed slightly, still huddled up to the man that held him, wiped away the panicked tears that had escaped his baby blues. 

It was over. Mr. Wayne knew now. Most either didn’t see the branding or ignored it- it never mattered because they usually knew who he was, knew where he belonged, knew what he was. 

Roman made sure to keep his adopted son a secret for the most part. His secret weapon. 

“He’s my father,” Dick paused. “Adopted father.” He shrugged slightly. “It’s not-”

“You’re unhappy.” The words made Dick cringe slightly, sinking away a bit to try and make himself smaller. 

Before Dick could protest, Bruce was already calming him down again, sensing the rise of panic in the boy. The fingers that were inside Dick only last night now stroked soothingly through his hair.

He even felt himself leaning into the older man.

Bruce understood clearly. Perhaps more than Dick would ever admit to. Batman kept a close eye on Gotham, and Bruce Wayne kept a close eye on business. Roman was attempting to earn a percentage of Wayne Enterprises. 

Through a child.

He should have noticed. He should have recognized the boy who he had helped as Batman the night before the Flying Graysons fell. Lust had clouded his vision.

It was rape. Bruce wished there was a Batman that could beat him up, put him behind bars for this. He didn’t deserve the cowl anymore, he had become the very thing he swore to defeat. Not only was it rape with a child, but a child who was just scared. Dick wouldn’t admit it, no. But he was scared.

Roman took part in a few shady behind the scenes parts of his business, this was information Batman had. The countless people he had found acting upon the Black Mask corporation. Still, somehow, Roman avoided the blame.

“You didn’t want this… at all, did you?” Bruce had to ask. Had to know if he had been so blind to not realize the boy’s unhappiness.

Dick remained silent before finally pulling out of the man’s grip, taking a sharp breath.

“Master Roman wished you to sell him a percentage of Wayne Enterprises. A small percentage. He is willing to accommodate and pay. He’s willing to offer you something to relieve your stress at any time if you agree. I’d be at your own beck and call, sex, beating, whatever you require from me.” Dick kept a straight face, slipping the shirt on now. His voice was firm. “He’s willing to pay you and give you a toy for just a small percentage of your company. Is there anything else you would like to request, Mr. Wayne?”

The boy’s voice was strictly business, mature. Too mature for just a sixteen-year-old boy who should be in school right now, not speaking of himself like some object. Or a toy as he referred to.

Bruce noticed the boy’s wording. How he called his own adopted father, his guardian, ‘master’. It made Bruce sick. The idea of Jason calling him anything but Bruce or old man was strange, let alone master. The idea that a guardian who was supposed to protect this boy did nothing but hurt him. 

Yet here Dick stood, chin up in an attempt to seem intimidating. It didn’t suit him very well.

“You’re not going back to him,” Bruce said simply with a shake of his head, slipping on his own clothes as well now. “He treats you worse than some animal, worse than an object… Dick, you don’t have to go back to that monster.” Bruce offered hopefully to Dick.

He shook his head quickly. “You don’t understand, he’ll kill me if you don’t agree. Please, he’s not asking for much, Mr. Wayne. Not even 5%. And he’ll pay whatever price you request. If you don’t have a use for me then I won’t bother you, sir. I can cook and I can clean. I’m good at staying silent too, and as you’ve seen I can pleasure. Or I can be-I can be like your punching bag! Whenever you feel like you need to hit something, I’ll be there and I’ll be quiet while you get it all out.” Dick was smiling, hoping his argument was good enough to the man. There were tears in his eyes, however. To him, he was offering logical things. 

“Please, Mr. Wayne. He doesn’t make empty threats.” He begged softly, now on his knees in front of the man. Dick had no shame left to sacrifice anymore.

Bruce didn’t hesitate to pull the boy to his feet and embrace him. It broke his heart to watch, to listen to the way the boy spoke. And Bruce knew that these had all been ways Dick had been used. He wasn’t given a chance to be anything but this.

Now, Bruce was going to make sure Dick was given a fair chance.

“I’ll sell it. But you aren’t some slave, Dick, okay? I want to take you in as a son- a real son… If you’ll have me. Not as what Roman treats you as. You’re my equal. You won’t ever had to do any of this again. We’ll work on getting rid of that horrible mark he made on you.”

Dick stared up at Bruce through teary eyes. “Really?” He whispered like some little kid. He never did get much of a chance to be a little kid with Roman.

Bruce nodded, kissing the top of Dick’s head.


End file.
